Breaking Dawn - part 2 book to movie differences
Retrieved on 19 June 2007. | website = | current_members = Chris Foreman Mike Barson Lee Thompson Chas Smash Graham "Suggs" McPherson Daniel Woodgate Graham Bush | past_members = John Hasler Dikron Tulane Gavin Rodgers Garry Dovey Mark Bedford Steve Nieve Seamus Beaghan Kevin Burdette }} Madness are a British pop/ska band from Camden Town, London, that formed in 1976. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. The band continue to perform with their most recognised line-up of seven members, although their line-up has varied slightly over the years. They were one of the most prominent bands of the late-1970s 2 Tone ska revival.Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. |title= Madness biography}} Retrieved on 19 June 2007. Madness achieved most of their success in the early to mid 1980s. Both Madness and UB40 spent 214 weeks on the UK singles charts over the course of the decade, holding the record for most weeks spent by a group in the 1980s UK singles charts. However, Madness achieved this in a shorter time period (1980–1986).Rice 1990. p286For Madness, the figure of 214 weeks does not include the 4 weeks on the charts by spin-off band "The Madness". For UB40, the 214 weeks does not include the 8 weeks spent on the charts by "Reckless", credited to "Afrikaa Bambaataa and Family with UB40". Retrieved on 10 June 2007. Career 1976–1978: Formation The core of the band formed as The North London Invaders in 1976, and included Mike Barson (Monsieur Barso) on keyboards and vocals, Chris Foreman (Chrissy Boy) on guitar and Lee Thompson (Kix) on saxophone and vocals. They later recruited John Hasler on drums and Cathal Smyth (better known as Chas Smash) on bass guitar. Later in the year, they were joined by lead vocalist Dikron Tulane. This six-piece line-up lasted until part way through 1977, when Graham McPherson (better known as Suggs) took over the lead vocals after seeing the band perform in a friend's garden. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. Smyth, who left after an argument with Mike Barson, was replaced by Gavin Rodgers, Barson's girlfriend's brother. McPherson was kicked out of the band for too often choosing to watch Chelsea instead of rehearsing. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. Thompson left the band after Barson criticised his saxophone playing. By 1978, the band had allowed McPherson to return, after filling in temporarily for Hasler (who had taken over vocals when McPherson was removed). Thompson returned after patching things up with Barson, and Daniel Woodgate (Woody) and Mark Bedford (Bedders) also joined the band, on drums, replacing Garry Dovey, and bass guitar, replacing Gavin Rodgers, respectively. After briefly changing their name to Morris and the Minors, the band renamed itself as Madness; paying homage to one of their favourite songs by ska/reggae artist Prince Buster. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. The band remained a sextet until late 1979, when Chas Smash rejoined and officially became the seventh member of Madness as a backing vocalist and dancer. 1979–1981: Early success In 1979, the band recorded the Lee Thompson composition "The Prince". The song, like the band's name, paid homage to their idol, Prince Buster. The song was released through 2 Tone Records, the label of The Specials founder Jerry Dammers. The song was a surprise hit, peaking in the UK music charts at number 16. A performance of "The Prince" on popular UK music show Top of the Pops helped Madness gain public recognition. Madness then toured with fellow 2 Tone bands The Specials and The Selecter, before recording their debut album. That debut album, One Step Beyond... was released by Stiff Records. The album included a re-recording of "The Prince" and its B-side "Madness", and the band's second and third singles: "One Step Beyond" and "My Girl". The title song was a cover of the B-side of the 1960s Prince Buster hit "Al Capone". One Step Beyond... stayed in the British charts for 37 weeks, peaking at number 2. Retrieved on 30 July 2007. After the release of "My Girl", the band felt that they had exhausted the material from One Step Beyond..., and did not want to release any more singles from the album. However, Dave Robinson, head of Stiff Records, disagreed. Eventually, a compromise was made, and the band decided to release an EP featuring one album track and three new tracks. The result was the Work Rest and Play EP, which was headlined by the song "Night Boat to Cairo", from the One Step Beyond album. The EP reached number 6 in the UK singles chart. Madness live recordings as well as those by other 2 tone bands were used in the documentary film and soundtrack album, Dance Craze. In 1980, the band's second album, Absolutely reached number 2 in the UK album charts. Retrieved on 19 June 2007. Absolutely spawned some of the band's biggest hits, most notably "Baggy Trousers", which peaked at number 3 in the UK singles chart. "Embarrassment" reached number 4 in the charts, and the instrumental song "Return of the Los Palmas 7" climbed to number 7. Although the album reviews were generally less enthusiastic than those of One Step Beyond..., they were mostly positive. Robert Christgau gave the album a favourable B- grade,Christgau, Robert. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. but Rolling Stone awarded the album just one out of five stars.Marcus, Greil. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. Rolling Stone was particularly scathing of the ska revival in general, stating that "The Specials wasn't very good" and Madness were simply "the Blues Brothers with English accents". Take It or Leave It is a drama documentary film released in 1981. It features the band members playing themselves in a re-creation of their early days to the then current period. 1981–1984: Change of direction In 1981, the band's third studio album, 7, reached number 5 in the UK album charts and contained three hit singles: "Grey Day" (no. 4, April 1981), "Shut Up" (no. 7, September 1981), and "Cardiac Arrest" (no. 14, February 1982). Retrieved on 19 June 2007. In an article in 1979, Chris Foreman explained that the band's music would move with the times, and change styles as time goes on. (The full article was also included on the back cover of the Absolutely LP.) This was shown to be the case, as unlike the two ska-filled, fast-paced albums that preceded it, 7'' was something of a change in direction. Suggs' vocal performance changed significantly, and his strong accent from the previous albums had been watered down. The album strayed from the ska-influenced sound of ''One Step Beyond... and Absolutely, and moved towards a pop sound; a trend that continued with subsequent albums. Near the end of 1981, Madness released one of their most recognised songs: a cover of Labi Siffre's 1971 hit "It Must Be Love". The song climbed to number 4 in the UK, and in 1983, the song peaked at number 33 in the US charts. Retrieved on 19 June 2007. In 1982, Madness released their only number 1 hit to date, "House of Fun", which they played live on the 1980s series The Young Ones, and also reached number 1 in the album charts with their first compilation, Complete Madness. In November 1982, they released their fourth studio album, The Rise & Fall, which was well received in the UK, but did not get an American release. Instead, many of its songs were included on the US compilation Madness, including "Our House", which was their most internationally successful single to date. "Our House" reached number 5 in the UK music charts and number 7 in the US charts; it was also performed live on The Young Ones. Retrieved on 19 June 2007. Many reviewers compared the The Rise & Fall to The Kinks' Village Green Preservation Society,Woodstra, Chris. |title= The Rise & Fall overview }} Retrieved on 2 August 2007. and it is at times retrospectively considered a concept album. The album also featured "Primrose Hill", which was more similar to The Beatles song "Strawberry Fields Forever", containing similar psychedelic imagery and a layered arrangement.Mason, Stewart. |title= Primrose Hill review }} Retrieved on 2 August 2007. At this time Mike Barson wanted a break from touring so James MackieInterviews with James Mackie, February 2006; November 2008 took his place for live appearances and tours. Mackie made his live debut with Madness on the US hit television show Saturday Night Live. In 1983, their single "Wings of a Dove" peaked at number 2 in the UK charts, followed by "The Sun & The Rain" (no. 5, November 1983). Retrieved on 19 June 2007. Their following album, Keep Moving, peaked at number 6 in the UK album charts, and two singles from that album reached the top 20 in the UK music charts. Retrieved on 19 June 2007. The album received some good reviews, with Rolling Stone magazine giving the album four out of five stars, applauding the band's changing sound.Puterbraugh, Parke. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. This was an improvement as the last album reviewed by the magazine, Absolutely, was heavily criticised. 1985–1986: Decline and breakup In October 1983, Mike Barson decided to leave the band, partly because he had relocated to Amsterdam, Netherlands. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. He officially left the band in June 1984, following the release of "One Better Day". Retrieved on 5 June 2007, however finished live performance with the band in 1983, Paul Carrack took Barson's place whilst the band toured America in early 1984. . The six remaining members left Stiff Records and formed their own label, Zarjazz Records, which was a sub-label of Virgin Records. In 1985, the label released the band's sixth album, Mad Not Mad. Barson's keyboard parts were filled by synthesisers and Steve Nieve joined the band to take his place. In later years, frontman Suggs described the album as a "polished turd".Clayden, Andy. "The Madness Story: Chapter 6" Retrieved 6 June 2007 The album reached number 16 in the UK charts, which was the band's lowest position on the album charts to date. Despite the poor chart showing, the album was listed as number 55 in NME's All Time 100 Albums. Retrieved on 2 June 2007. The singles for the album fared even worse, with "Yesterday's Men" peaking at number 18 in the UK charts. The subsequent singles, "Uncle Sam" and "Sweetest Girl", failed to make the top 20, which was a first for Madness singles. Madness were not only running their own Zarjazz Records label at the time, but also had their own recording studio, Liquidator Studios. The studio is still located on Caledonian Road in North London, in what was once the premises of their fan club office. They built a 24 track professional studio in the basement. The first floor has always been an office and chill out area, while a room upstairs is used for song mixing. The band have recorded a number of demos and b-sides at Liquidator, as well as The Madness album in 1988. Other acts to use the studio include Feargal Sharkey, The Farm, Apollo 440, The Potato 5, The Nutty Boys, The Deltones and The Butterfield 8. The studio is still regularly used by musicians, including members of Madness themselves. The band then attempted to record a new album, and 11 demo tracks were recorded. However, "musical differences" arose between band members, and in September 1986, the band announced that they were to split. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. Barson rejoined the band for a farewell single, "(Waiting For) The Ghost Train", but did not appear in the music video. The band officially split following the release of the single, which reached a high of number 18 in the UK. In 1988, four members of the band – Suggs, Chas Smash, Lee Thompson and Chris Foreman – continued under the name The Madness.Cater, Darryl. |title= 'The Madness' biography }} Retrieved on 20 June 2007. After one self-titled album and two singles that failed to make the top 40, the band split. 1992–2003: Reunion and Our House musical Towards the end of 1991, "It Must Be Love" was re-released and eventually reached number 6 in the UK singles chart in February 1992. Retrieved on 30 July 2007. Following that, the singles compilation Divine Madness was released and peaked at number 1 in the album charts. Madness then announced plans for a reunion concert, Madstock!, which was held at Finsbury Park, London on 8 and 9 August of that year. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. The original lineup reunited, performing together for the first time since Barson left the band in 1984. Over 75,000 fans attended the weekend festival, and the dancing of the boisterous crowd seemingly caused an extraordinary event of ground-shaking proportions (during "One Step Beyond", according to the legends). Retrieved on 24 October 2008. Retrieved on 23 October 2008.Radford, Tim. Retrieved on 3 June 2007. As seismologist Alice Walker told the 1999 BBC documentary Young Guns Go For It: According to the UK's Health Protection Agency: }} Subsequent to the Finsbury Park comeback, a live album was released, and the associated single, "The Harder They Come" (a cover of Jimmy Cliff's 1973 song) reached number 44 in the UK, with the album reaching number 22. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. The band continued to reunite for annual UK Christmas season tours and held three more Madstock! festivals; in 1994, 1996 and 1998. Also in 1998, Madness returned to America for their first tour there since 1984. The live album Universal Madness was recorded at the Universal Amphitheatre in L.A. and released the following year. In 1999, Madness released their first studio album since 1986, entitled Wonderful. The album reached number 17 in the UK album charts, and the lead single, "Lovestruck", gave the band their first new top 10 hit in the UK since 1983. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. Neither of the two subsequent singles from the album, "Johnny The Horse" and "Drip Fed Fred", entered the top 40 of the UK charts. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. From 28 October 2002 to 16 August 2003, a musical based on Madness songs, Our House, ran at the Cambridge Theatre in London. Madness played a role in the executive production of the show, and Suggs played a role in the production for a period of time, playing the central character's father.Shenton, Mark. Retrieved on 20 June 2007. It won an Olivier Award for best new musical of 2003, Retrieved on 6 June 2007. and the performance was released on DVD on 1 November 2004. Retrieved on 20 June 2007. There was also a previous musical based on Madness songs, One Step Beyond!, written by Alan Gilbey."Theatre Review", The Guardian, 13 April 1993. Retrieved on 7 July 2007. The musical had a brief run at the Theatre Royal Stratford East in 1993 and a run at Putney Arts Theatre, London in 2012. 2004–2010: The Dangermen and The Liberty of Norton Folgate In 2004, the band played a series of low-key concerts as The Dangermen, performing covers of classic reggae and ska songs. A lot of the songs were those played by the band when they were first forming,Long, Chris. Retrieved on 20 June 2007. and the band performed the songs as a celebration of their 25th anniversary. This led to the release of the album The Dangermen Sessions Vol. 1 on V2 Records in August 2005. During the sessions which produced the album, in mid-2005, guitarist Chris Foreman announced his departure, citing "the petty, time consuming bollocks that goes on in the band" as his reason for leaving.Cohen, Jonathan. Retrieved on 12 July 2007. The band completed the album without him, and on release, it peaked at no. 11 in the UK album charts, Retrieved on 1 August 2007. which was the band's highest studio album chart position in 21 years. Although two singles were released, neither was a major success in the UK. The more successful of the two, Shame & Scandal, reached number 38, but was more successful in France where it peaked at number 12. Retrieved on 1 August 2007. Girl Why Don't You? reached no. 77 in the UK and the band left the V2 record label shortly after. At this time, Kevin Burdette joined as the band's guitarist for live appearances and also appeared in the videos for both 'Sorry' and 'NW5' in early 2007. The six remaining original members of Madness began working on their first original album in seven years. In March 2007, the non-LP single Sorry was released on the band's own record label Lucky 7 Records, peaking in the UK charts at number 23. The single included a version featuring UK hip hop artists Sway DaSafo and Baby Blue. The new Madness song NW5 (then still titled NW5 (I Would Give You Everything)) and a re-recorded version of It Must Be Love were featured in the German film Neues vom Wixxer in. The two songs were released in Germany as a double A-Side, and both of them were turned into music, which – besides members of the film's cast – featured Suggs, Chas Smash, Woody and stand-in guitarist Kevin Burdette. A re-recorded version of 'NW5' was released as a single on 14 January 2008 in the UK reaching no. 24 – this recording featured original Madness guitarist Chris Foreman, who had re-joined the band in time for the 2006 Christmas tour, but had not participated in the original recording of the song. In June 2008 the group showcased the majority of their new album The Liberty of Norton Folgate at London's Hackney Empire for 3 nights. The Hackney Empire performances were recorded and sold to fans as they left the show on USB wristbands. Madness played two dates in December 2008, firstly in Manchester on 18 December, and secondly a return gig to The O2 in London on the 19th. In December 2008 the band also announced that for their 30th anniversary in 2009, they would be staging a 5th Madstock festival in London's Victoria Park on 17 July, 11 years after the last Madstock concert. It was originally rumoured that the newly reformed The Specials would make an appearance after finishing their reunion tour. However, this did not occur, although original Specials keyboardist Jerry Dammers – who was not part of the reunion line-up – was announced as a support act with The Spatial AKA Orchestra shortly before the festival. Dammers would support Madness again during their 2009 Christmas tour, when he opened each night with a DJ set. Through late March and early April 2009 the band played a series of festival and separate headlining dates across Australia. The lead-up single from their latest album, entitled Dust Devil, was released on 11 May on Lucky 7 Records. Alfie Allen and Jaime Winstone co-starred in the music video. The single charted at No. 64 on the UK singles charts and at No. 1 on the UK Independent charts on 17 May 2009. The new album, entitled The Liberty of Norton Folgate was released a week later, on 18 May 2009. It charted at No. 5 in the UK album charts. The band continued to play various festivals, including Pinkpop, Splendour, and Glastonbury. On 27 September 2009, the band also played a free concert on a closed-off Regent Street in association with Absolute Radio. On Friday 28 August Madness played the Rock en Seine festival near Paris, on the same night where Oasis brothers Noel and Liam Gallagher engaged in a physical altercation, resulting in the split of the band. As Oasis cancelled their headlining slot, Madness, even though having played earlier in the evening, were asked to replace them. Madness accepted the invitation and both of their sets during festival were said to have been extremely well received. As in previous years, the band embarked on a Christmas tour of the UK (also playing one concert in Dublin), playing at various medium sized venues. Bassist Mark Bedford was absent and replaced by Graham Bush for the tour – according to Madness guitarist Chris Foreman, Bedford is taking some time off from the band and has not specified a return date yet. Some members of the band appeared in Catherine Tate's Nan's Christmas Carol. They first posed as carol singers, then played one of their usual songs over the credits. On 18 January 2010, Madness released a fourth single, Forever Young, from The Liberty of Norton Folgate. The single failed to chart. During an interview with RTÉ 2fm radio host Dave Fanning on 24 May 2010, drummer Daniel Woodgate stated that the members of the band are currently finalising songs for the follow-up to The Liberty of Norton Folgate. The band hope to be able to start recording the album later on in 2010. Retrieved on 26 May 2010 In September 2010, Madness were awarded the 'Idol award' at the Q Awards in London. Guitarist Chris Foreman, stated in his acceptance speech that Madness were recording a new album. Madness toured the UK throughout November and December 2010 with their final show at London's Earl's Court, where they played a new song from their upcoming album. However, two concerts, in Hull and Sheffield were cancelled due to the extreme weather conditions caused by heavy snowfall, although they were later rescheduled for 5 and 6 February 2011 respectively. 2011-present: New studio album Madness are currently working on a new album, the title of which has been announced to be "sufficient attribution" . However, it will more likely than not contain the songs "Big Time Sister", "Blue and Black", "Kitchen Floor/I Got You" and "My Girl 2". In June 2011, the band performed at Meltdown Festival at the Royal Festival Hall, curated by inspiration Ray Davies, who also introduced the band on stage. The concert served as the premiere of three more new songs – "1978", "Can't Keep a Good Thing Down" and "Death of a Rude Boy", all of which are expected to be featured on the new album scheduled for release in 2012. The band are appearing at a number of festivals and concert dates across South America, USA, the UK and Europe throughout 2012. The band will also perform at the Queen's Diamond Jubilee concert at Buckingham Palace in June 2012. Associated acts The Fink Brothers The Fink Brothers were a short-lived alter ego created by Madness members Suggs and Chas Smash, working under the aliases Angel and Ratty Fink.Quantick, David (1985) "There's No Stoppin' Two Mutants From Hoppin'", NME, 2 February 1985, p. 13 Single The Madness The Madness was in fact a line-up of Madness without Mark Bedford, Daniel Woodgate and Mike Barson, active between 1988 and 1989. Formed by Suggs, Chas Smash, Lee Thompson and Chris Foreman in 1988, they distinguished this line-up from the previous Madness line-up only by adding the word "The" to the bands name. The Guinness Book of British Hit Singles and many on-line discographies consider this band to be the same as "Madness". Lee Thompson and Chris Foreman also alluded to this view on their album "Crunch!", which was dedicated to "the good ship Madness and all who sailed in her (1979 to 1989)". Singles Album *1988: The Madness UK #65 The Nutty Boys The Nutty Boys were Lee Thompson and Chris Foreman of Madness. The name "The Nutty Boys" was actually the name of their album, while the new band was called "Crunch!". The posters for their first concert mistakenly listed the band as "The Nutty Boys" instead of "Crunch!", and the name accidentally stuck. While the members of the band Madness were nicknamed "The Nutty Boys" as a whole, this section lists only the work released by Thompson and Foreman under "The Nutty Boys" name in the early 1990s. Single Album * 1990: Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! were also Lee Thompson and Chris Foreman. At this point, the band formally corrected the earlier mistake and officially adopted their original name of "Crunch". Single Collaborations Madness collaborated with Elvis Costello in 1983 on a version of their song "Tomorrow's (Just Another Day)". It was released as a bonus track to the 12" copy of the single. In later years, Barson stated that Costello's "Watching the Detectives" was the main influence on the song "My Girl". For Wonderful in 1999, Ian Dury laid down vocals on the track "Drip Fed Fred" which was released as the last single from the album. Subsequently it was Ian's last recording before his death. Ill health prevented Dury from actively promoting the single, although he did appear on the National Lottery Show, but for a later performance on TFI Friday, the song was reworked to incorporate Phill Jupitus on vocals. Live, Madness have collaborated with artists such as UB40 and Prince Buster, notably at their first Madstock concert. They have also played live frequently with members of the other 2 Tone bands, such as The Specials. In May 2008, Suggs and Carl performed live with Pet Shop Boys at London's Heaven collaborating on a new composition of My Girl. A few days afterwards, Pet Shop Boys posted their own version of the track on their official website. In late 2010, the band collaborated in the Cage Against The Machine project, in which numerous artists "performed" John Cage's 4′33″ for a charity single intended to prevent the winner of The X Factor claiming the Christmas Number 1. The title refers to the previous year's successful campaign to get Rage Against The Machine's Killing In The Name Of to chart above X Factor winner Joe McElderry. Lyrical themes Frequent themes in Madness' songs included childhood memories (e.g., "Baggy Trousers", and "Our House") and petty crime (e.g., "Shut Up", and "Deceives the Eye"). Although Madness were seen by some as somewhat of a humorous band with catchy, bouncy songs,Woodstra, Chris. |title= Absolutely overview }} Retrieved on 5 July 2007. many of their songs took a darker tone (such as the singles "Grey Day" and "Tomorrow's (Just Another Day)") and they sometimes tackled what were, at the time, controversial issues in their lyrics. "Embarrassment" (from the Absolutely album) was written by Lee Thompson, and reflected the unfolding turmoil following the news that his teenage sister had become pregnant and was carrying a black man's child.Duffy, Jonathan. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. Madness discussed animal testing in the song "Tomorrow's Dream".Thompson, Lee. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. The band criticised the National Health Service in "Mrs. Hutchinson", which told the story of a woman who, after several misdiagnoses and mistreatment, became terminally ill. The story was based on the experiences of Mike Barson's mother.Barson, Mike. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. Madness' final single prior to disbanding, "(Waiting For) The Ghost Train", commented on apartheid in South Africa. Skinhead controversy Early in their career, Madness was linked to skinheads; members of a British working class subculture that the media often stereotyped as racist (although many skinheads, including the original generation, are non-racist or anti-racist). Retrieved on 25 June 2007. Not only was Madness, along with other 2 Tone bands, popular with skinheads, but it was said that the band members themselves were associated with the subculture. The band's relationship with the skinheads varied at times. Barson was particularly displeased with the band's skinhead association, often finding it disappointing that so many were present at performances. Prior to becoming a full member of the band, Chas Smash had been involved in fights with skinheads at performances. In one particular incident on 18 November 1979, Madness was supported by Red Beans and Rice, who featured a black lead singer, and the band was prevented from completing the performance due to the racist chants from certain members of the skinhead filled audience. Suggs later came on stage to show his displeasure at their behaviour, but this did not stop much of the audience from Nazi saluting at the end of the show. In a 1979 NME interview, Smash was quoted as saying "We don't care if people are in the NF as long as they're having a good time." This added to speculation that Madness was a racist band supporting the National Front, although the band members denied those allegations, and Smash responded to the NME article in the song "Don't Quote Me On That". Eventually, band members denied their skinhead roots, which disappointed much of their skinhead fan base.Pateman, John. Retrieved on 5 June 2007. Awards The band's first notable musical award came in 1983 when Chris Foreman and Cathal Smyth won an "Ivor Novello Award" for Best Song for the international hit "Our House". Madness received another "Ivor Novello Award" 17 years later for an "Outstanding Song Collection". Retrieved on 19 June 2007. In 2005, they were awarded the MOJO "Hall of Fame" Award, notably for being 'an artist's artist'. Retrieved on 10 June 2007. As of 2007, a campaign is taking place by fans of Madness for the band to be awarded a Brit award. Retrieved on 10 June 2007. Many fans and critics feel they have been overlooked over their past 30 years in the music industry. In July 2009, Madness were awarded the 'Silver Clef' Icon Award. In September 2010, Madness were awarded the 'Idol Award' at the 2010 Q Awards in London. Members Members of the classic lineup are listed in bold. ;Current members * Chris Foreman – Guitar (1976–1988, 1992–2005, 2006-present) * Mike Barson – Keyboards, pianos, vibraphone, and backing vocals (1976–1984, 1992-present) * Lee Thompson – Saxo, percussion, and backing vocals (1976–1977, 1978–1988, 1992-present) * Chas Smash – Trumpet, backing vocals, dancing, acoustic guitar, bass guitar (1976-1977, 1979–1988, 1992-present) * Graham "Suggs" McPherson – Lead vocals (1977, 1978–1988, 1992-present) * Daniel Woodgate – Drums, percussion (1978–1986, 1992-present) * Graham Bush – Bass guitar (2009-present) ;Former members * John Hasler – Drums, lead vocals (1976–1978) * Dikron Tulane – Lead vocals (1976–1977) * Gavin Rodgers – Bass guitar (1977–1978) * Garry Dovey – Drums (1977–1978) * Mark Bedford — Bass guitar (1978–1986, 1992–2009) * Steve Nieve – Keyboards, and synthesisers (1984–1986) * Seamus Beaghan — Keyboards, and organ (1986) * Kevin Burdette – Guitar (2005–2006) Discography *1979: One Step Beyond... (UK #2) *1980: Absolutely (UK #2) *1981: 7 (UK #5) *1982: The Rise & Fall (UK #10) *1984: Keep Moving (UK #6) *1985: Mad Not Mad (UK #16) *1988: The Madness (UK #66) *1999: Wonderful (UK #17) *2005: The Dangermen Sessions Vol. 1 (UK #11) *2009: The Liberty of Norton Folgate (UK #5) References External links *Official website * *Madness John Peel session: August 1979 Category:Musical groups established in 1976 Category:Musical groups from London Category:Second-wave ska groups Category:British New Wave musical groups Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Madness (band) Category:V2 Records artists Category:British ska musical groups Category:British reggae musical groups bg:Меднес ca:Madness cs:Madness de:Madness es:Madness eu:Madness fr:Madness gl:Madness io:Madness it:Madness he:מאדנס nl:Madness ja:マッドネス no:Madness pl:Madness pt:Madness ru:Madness sk:Madness sl:Madness sr:Madness fi:Madness sv:Madness th:แมดเนสส์ (วงดนตรี) Category:Breaking Dawn films Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Book vs. movie Category:Musical groups established in 1976 Category:Musical groups from London Category:Second-wave ska groups Category:British New Wave musical groups Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Madness (band) Category:V2 Records artists Category:British ska musical groups Category:British reggae musical groups Category:Breaking Dawn films Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Book vs. movie